Across the Tracks
by Thatwizardatcamprock
Summary: Alex Russo is a grit who lives on the 'wrong side of the tracks' so of course she's not accepted by the townies, and she couldn't care less. Until she meets a certain townie. What happens when she starts falling for her instantly? Disclaimer; I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Alex Russo stopped and killed the engine, silencing the roar of her motorcycle. It was to be another average day at the hell hole called 'school'. She sauntered into the building after locking up her bike and walked down the deserted hallways seeing as how classes were in session. The teachers hated her, the students feared her and her friends looked up to her; she had this air about her, like she woned the place and it was that feeling people got around her that instantaneously warned them that she was NOT one to be messed with. She was the kind of girl who you just knew was born to be a leader. She was clad in the usual leather jacket, black t-shirt, torn jeans and converse.  
"Sup Russo" The teenager turned her attention to the shaggy looking boy leaning back against the school lockers. Dean Moriarty was one of her closest friends, they had known each other since the fourth grade and on top of that, Dean was her right hand man.  
"Hey Dean, got anything new?" She addressed him as she always had.  
"Yeah actually, I do." The rebel waited for him to continue. There was never anything new so this caught Alex's interest, though only a bit. She waited for him to continue wondering what could possibly have changed. "We got a new kid. I didn't catch her name, but I saw her. She's smoking hot!"  
"You don't say?" She found herself much more interested with this peice of gossip. Another known fact about the 'Rebel Russo' was that she was openly gay. There wasn't a single girl in the school who hadn't fallen for the infamous Russo Charm. Every guy envied her for her ability to sweet talk any girl she laid eyes on.  
"Yeah, but she's a townie. Her parents are lawyers or something and they're fucking rich." Dean continued shooting Alex's hopes down.  
"A townie? Aw man, I should have guessed." The young deliquent whined.  
"So what if she's a townie? It's not like that stopped you ever before"  
"That was before Larritate caught me with Cindy, now I'm on probation or some stupid shit like that."  
"Wow, that's gotta suck, now Shane might actually have a chance" Alex's eyes widened as she took in this new peice of information.  
"What!? That bonehead Grey?!" Dean only nodded.  
Shane Grey had been Alex's best friend from kindergarten to fith grade when he found out she was a grit and wanted nothing more to do with her. See, Alex lived 'on the wrong side of the tracks' as most people called it. She was what was considered a 'Grit' and grits weren't supposed to interact with townies. Not like she wanted to either, Ever since Shane, she hated Townies. She saw them all as stuck up snobs that cared for no one but themselves. They were spoiled rich brats that were pampered daily and knew nothing of how cruel the world actually was. As a grit, Alex had learned from a young age how to take care of herself and how to fight. She had to grow up at the age of seven when her parents were killed in a shoot out. No one knew this peice of information except for the girl herself and Larritate. Occasionally he showed some sympathy for her because he knew how rough her life was, but he still tried to lead her down the right path. He saw so much potential in her that he thought was being wasted. Alex hated any form of sympathy or pity and certainly did not want to be told how to live her life. What she didn't know was that the principal really did care about her.  
"You know what? Whatever, let him have her. She's a townie anyways." Alex muttered waving her hand dismissively as the bell rang; signaling the end of 3rd period. The halls soon filled with students who immediately turned and went the opposite direction seeing Rebel Russo there with her partner in crime.  
"Boo!" She screamed into a freshmans face. The small girl shreiked before running away. Alex was laughing as she turned to face Dean, but was knocked off her feet when someone else collided her.  
"Ah! What the hell!?" Alex screamed furiously before looking up to identify her next victim. She stopped short when her eyes were met with what she considered was the prettiest sight she had ever seen. The younger girl quickly started apologizing reaching her hand out to help the raven haired girl to her feet.  
"I'm SO sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" She said and Dean couldn't believe his eyes when Alex actually took her hand and allowed herself to be helped to her feet. The girl herself however wasn't thinking clearly and couldn't seem to tear her gaze away from the chocolate brown eyes that had her mesmerized.  
"Uh, no, I-I'm sorry. I wasn't watching w-where I was going either." She told the younger girl stuttering slightly still lost in her eyes. She couldn't fight back the smile that appeared on her face when the stranger offered her a friendly smile of her own. The freshman reached down to start collecting her stuff, and Alex astonishingly immediately helped her, retrieving a couple of scattered papers. The two girls stood up at the same time and again they locked gazes.  
"I-I- uh, H-here" Alex stuttered out handing her her things. The younger girl blushed and took them from her.  
"thank you" She smiled her wonderful smile that Alex now proclaimed her favorite sight before walking off to her next class.  
"Wow" Alex whispered seeing the young brunette with the sparkling eyes disappear around the corner.

The bell finally rang, freeing the students from class for lunch. Mitchie Torres, was packing her stuff up as her new found friend Caitlyn came up to her.  
"Hey, what happened earlier? You were late for class" She pointed out. She had gotten the impression that Mitchie was a good student who always did her work and was never late to anything, so she suspected something was up when Mitchie walked in late to her fourth hour.  
"Oh, yeah, I sorta bumped into someone in the hall." She said casually with a smile.  
"Wait a second!" Caitlyn exclaimed. " I know that smile! Okay, who did you run into?" She demanded wanting to know just who the new girl was interested in and how she could find someone that fast.  
"Uh, I didn't get her name" Mitchie said sliding her bag onto her shoulder. Mitchie was your typical goody two- shoes, dressed in a skirt, shirt, cardigan, and dress shoes with white socks. Her chocolate brown locks were pulled back into a pony tail and her bangs framed her face perfectly.  
"Well what was she like?" Caitlyn wasn't bothered at all by the fact that her new friend was gay. She actually found it interesting because there weren't many gay people at Tribecca Prep. Mitchie sighed thinking about the beautiful stranger she had collided with.  
"She's so beautiful and she was kind. She helped me pick up my things and wasn't mad that I had knocked her down. Her eyes were like a really deep brown that I couldn't stop getting lost in and she had a warm smile to match her kind eyes. She had long raven black hair that spilled down her shoulders in waves." Mitchie described who she had met in the hall. How was she supposed to know that Alex was in fact none of those things. At least, to the school she wasn't.  
"Wow" Caitlyn said. "I don't think there is anyone here like that. Are you sure you werent day dreaming about your fantasy women?" Mitchie playfully slapped Caitlyn on the arm.  
"Yes I'm sure!" She exclaimed and Caitlyn shrugged.  
"Well, you're just going to have to show her to me, because I honestly can't think of anyone here that fits that description." The two girls entered the cafeteria and grabbed their trays before getting their food. All the while, Mitchie's thoughts were still plagued by the mysterious girl she had met earlier.  
Coincidentally Alex strode right past Mitchie, not noticing her seeing as how she was also lost in thought about the other girl. She made it to the exit at a quick pace and found her gang behind the school, each with their own cigarette lit. Alex pulled out her own and accepted the lighter that Mason handed her.  
"So Russo, we hear you've grown soft" Mason said watching as she lit her cancer stick.  
"Pssh, where'd you hear that? That's probably the stupidest thing that's left your mouth." She said angrily. She had NOT grown soft, and she never will.  
"That's what Moriarty told us." He said and I turned my glare onto the boy standing across from me. He put his hands up in surrender.  
"Hey, I didn't say that!" She narrowed her eyes at the cowering boy before her.  
"Then what exactly DID you say?" She interrogated.  
"I just told them about that chick that your all mushy for." Alex started coughing as she momentarily choked on the smoke she had inhaled.  
"What are you talking about? I'm not 'Mushy' For anybody."  
"Yeah sure, you should have seen yourself. 'Oh don't worry about it, h-h-here you g-g-go" he said in a mocking tone. In two seconds flat his face was smashed up against the cool bricks of the building and his arm was held against his back in a painful hold.  
"Are you _Mocking_ me Moriarty?" She questioned him threatningly.  
"N-no. I was just saying, there's something weird going on with you. First you let her help you up, then you pick up her stuff for her. It's just weird, that's all I was saying!" He said defensively wincing from the pain.  
"It was nothing, you got that!? Now, I don't want you repeating this to ANYONE" Dean nodded quickly silently praying that she didn't break his arm.  
"Good" She said before releasing her strong grip on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mitchie's POV**  
"Okay so there are two people who run this school." Caitlyn explained once we had sat down and started on eating. "Tess Tyler and Alex Russo, which I recomend you steer clear of both. That's Tess" She pointed to a girl sitting at the center table surrounded by obvious cheerleaders and jocks.  
"She's the stereotypical blonde, has everything her way, tons of friends and imensly popular when in reality no one can stand her. Alex Russo also runs the school but in a much different way; everyone either worships her or is terrified of her. In all honesty she's a total Jerk and a player. She's broken the hearts of every girl here. "  
"Girl? she's gay?" Caitlyn nodded and I took in this peice of information. "So by every girl you mean..."  
"Well, I'm basically the only one not to fall for the 'Russo Charm'" She elaborated.  
"Oh, well she just sounds _wonderful_" I said sarcastically. "Which one is she?" I asked gesturing towards the group of obviously popular people.  
"Ha, are you kidding me? Neither would be caught dead sitting by the other"  
"Why?"  
"Because they hate each other's guts; they're the biggest enemies in the state practically. The only reason Alex hasn't beat the living crap out of her is because Tess' dad is the dean of the school and the only reason Tess hasn't gotten her expelled is because of Larritate. I don't understand why though, seeing how much trouble she causes on an hourly basis, I'm surprised he doesn't ship her off himself."  
"How could a girl get in so much trouble?" I asked curiously and Caitlyn shot me a look that said; "Are you kidding me?"  
"She's a grit" She said like it was obvious." I didn't respond to that. My parents often warned me to stay away from grits; They're nothing but trouble. I had never really seen a grit before because I've been homeschooled most of my life, but all I know is that grits are the lowest scum to walk the earth. My father's words, not mine.  
"A girl can be a grit?" I inquired inquisitively. Caitlyn stared at me as if I were insane.  
"You don't know much do you?" She asked after a moment.  
"Not really" I admitted, " I was homeschooled so I don't really know much about grits other than I am to stay away from them.  
"Well then, You've got a lot to learn"

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**  
The sun was shining brightly, illuminating the bustling town and I couldn't help but smile at the warm glow that I happened to love. I really liked going to public school after being homeschooled for so long. It was nice to be around other people my age, though they were quite interesting, and I greatly enjoyed walking to and from school. I was watching the shops as I passed them looking to see if any of them sparked my interest when I came across a small diner.  
"The Wavelry Diner" the sign out front informed me as I walked in. I made my way to the front counter and started looking through the beverages since I didn't spot anyone. After a minute a woman came out from the back and smiled when she spotted me.  
"Hello and welcome to the Waverly Diner, what would you like?" she asked perkily. I told what drink I had chosen and she disappeared into the kitchen before reemerging seconds later with my order.  
"Thank You" I told her politely as I sipped on my drink.  
"You're Welcome dear." She said as she started wiping off the counter with a damp wash cloth. "Ya know, I haven't seen you before, you new?" She asked and I now became aware of a slight accent in her voice that I'd never heard before.  
"Oh yes. My family just moved here a few days ago and I've just now started school." I told her.  
"Where do you attend?"  
"Tribecca Prep" I aswered simply.  
"Oh that's a nice school. I know some students that go there. They often stop here with their friends sort of like a hangout"  
"That sounds nice." I said smiling thinking about maybe coming back here with Caitlyn in the future. Maybe even with the girl I had run into earlier today.  
"Oh where are my manners, been sittin here talkin to ya and you don't even know my name" She exclaimed shaking her head slightly. "I'm Theresa"  
"Mitchie, pleased to meet you" I introduced myself politely.  
"Well Mitchie, I hate to say it, but I've got to go tend to the kitchen. You enjoy your drink and just ring that bell if you need anything." She told me and I nodded and thanked her again as she disappeared back into the kitchen. I sat in silence and sipped my drink. Other than me and a geriatric man in the corner, sipping his coffee, the diner was empty. The silence seemed soothing and I soon found myself lost in thought about that girl. I wonder who she is, or why Caitlyn wouldn't know her. Caitlyn knows most of the school so she didn't really believe me when I told her of the kind mysterious stranger I had literally ran into.  
"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice said startling me. I looked to see the main topic of my thoughts smiling warmly at me as she sat in the stool next to me and leaned up against the counter.  
"Oh hello" I said brightly. Something about her just made me happier and I was starting to wonder why.  
"Hey" She said back the smile never leaving her face. We both sat in silence for a moment neither of us really knowing how to start a conversation.  
"So that soda any good?" She asked me and I detected a trace of the same accent I found in Theresa's voice.  
"Yes actually; it's just what I needed" I told her smiling. "Do you want something? I'll pay" I offered and she shook her head.  
"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to impose." She said shaking her head.  
"You wouldn't be" I insisted.  
"No-" I cut her off by ringing the bell. Theresa came back out and I ordered another soda. Theresa gave the other girl a knowing smile before going back and bringing out her soda. The girl took her drink with a thank you before turning back to me.  
"You didn't have to-" she started but I cut her off again.  
"I wanted to" I insisted again and her smile returned.  
"Well Thank You then." We sat there and both ended up getting refills on our sodas as we talked. Our conversation lasted for hours as we never ran out of things to say. Just sitting here and talking to her felt so natural and I felt like I could have known her for forever, but all too soon it was time for the me to leave. With a heavy sigh, I bid her a farewell and headed for the exit before I remembered that I still didn't know her name. I turned around to ask her but to my surprise the stool she had occupied was empty and she was nowhere in sight.


End file.
